


Bill, Charlie and their little brother

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie has a secret, that Percy accidentally discovers. They think they are screwed, when Percy does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill, Charlie and their little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> The prize fic for yeaka who beat me at a word war.

When Bill turned 18 and Charlie 16, they discovered a side by themselves that they knew they had to keep a secret. They knew that if anyone ever found out, they would surely be sentenced to at least five years in Azkaban. So when Percy walked into their father’s workshop a summers day while Bill and Charlie were fucking, they thought their future was in danger.

Percy didn’t say a word when he saw what his older brothers were doing, he simply turned around and left the small outhouse. As soon as they were dressed, Bill and Charlie walked into their house, hoping Percy hadn’t ran away.

They found their little brother sitting in the living room, staring at the window in front of him. Bill slowly walked up to him, not sure what to do or say.

“Percy?” He hoped his brother could still hear him. “Percy?” he tried again and placed his hand on Percy’s shoulder. He didn’t speak, but turned his head around and stared at the hand a few seconds, before he met Bill’s eyes.

Bill hoped he could see what Percy was thinking, but his facial expression was blank.

“Percy, can you hear us?” Charlie asked, slightly worried that Percy’s brain might have exploded by what he just witnessed.

“Yes,” Percy replied.

“Are you planning to tell on us?” Bill asked.

Percy looked away, which worried his two older brothers. Bill and Charlie shared a nervous look, not sure what to think. “Percy,” Bill said again and sat down next to his brother. “You know that if anyone finds out we can be imprisoned, don’t you?”

Incest was criminalized almost thousand years ago in order to stop pure-blood families from marrying siblings. Marriage between siblings wasn’t a problem anymore, but because they never removed the law, Bill and Charlie could still be punished, even though they could never have children with each other.

“I know,” Percy said. Then he stood up and left for his room. Bill and Charlie stared at each other, not exactly sure what to do.

“Do you think he’ll tell?” Charlie asked.

“Let’s give him some time, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

They hoped they had a chance to speak with Percy again before the house was once again filled with Weasley’s, but their family returned earlier than expected. Their father requested Bill’s help in the shed, while Fred, George and Ginny wanted Charlie to join them for a game of Quidditch before dinner.

Every Weasley, except for Ron who had a dinner date with Hermione and her parents, sat around the dining table, Percy looking far less snobbish than he used to be, something the twins noticed. They teased him for his messy hair, as well as untucked shirt, but Percy didn’t react.

“Are you well?” Molly asked, worried her most decent son was ill.

“No, I’m perfectly fine.” Percy lied, something that surprised both Charlie and Bill. Their mom didn’t seem convinced, but he had never given her reasons not to trust him, so she moved her attention to the twins, who were having a small food fight.

Charlie and Bill wanted to speak to Percy at once dinner was over, but was once again requested to join their parents or other siblings. It wasn’t until late that night that they finally had a chance to speak to Percy all alone.

They knocked on his door, patiently waiting for an answer before entering Percy’s tidy room. Percy sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Charlie locked the room and cast a silencing spell as well, just in case their family was walking by.

“Percy, have you decided what to do? Will you keep our relationship a secret?” Bill waited patiently for an answer, his heart beating faster than he thought was possible, his shirt sticking to his skin that was damp from the nervous sweating.

Percy turned his head towards his older brothers, stared at them a few seconds, opened his mouth and shocked both Bill and Charlie. “I’ll keep it a secret, but I want to join you.”

Bill stared at his little brother in shock, Charlie struggled to breathe, and Percy continued to sit quietly in the same position, staring at them without a single expression on his face.

“What?” Bill said, wanting to be sure he heard correctly.

“I thought about it, and I want to be a part of your -secret.”

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked. “You do know what can happen if you’re caught.” Percy nodded, never breaking the eye contact.

Bill looked back at Charlie, trying to read his shocked expression. He couldn’t really make out the look, either Charlie wasn’t against the idea, or he was thinking their brother had lost his mind.

“I think I need to discuss this with Charlie first, before we make a decision. I hope that in the meanwhile you won’t tell anyone about it.” Bill turned his head around, staring at Percy who still had no expression on his face. He nodded before he turned his head towards the window.

Having no more to say before they made up their minds, Bill and Charlie left Percy’s room.

The brothers didn’t speak until they were alone in Bill’s locked and silenced room. Even then they whispered in fear that someone might still hear them.

“What shall we do?” Charlie asked.

“I was thinking the same thing, it’s not like I expected that Percy wanted to join, I never thought he’d ever thought about doing something this illegal.”

“Do you want him to be a part of this?” Charlie asked, waving his hand between them in case Bill didn’t know what he meant.

“I won’t say I’ve never thought about adding a third, but I believed it would be impossible with our difficult arrangement. Percy might be as he is, prippy and all that, but I think we should give him a chance, it seemed to me like he had thought about it.” Charlie nodded in agreement. “So we agree on this matter? We will accept Percy as a third in our _special arrangement_?” Bill asked. Charlie nodded again, this time with a devious smile.

“And I think I have a plan for his first time with us,” Charlie said, his smile still plastered on his face as he sat up on his bed, leaning closer to Bill. “And I think our little brother will enjoy it.”

*

Knowing they couldn’t go through with their plan until the rest of their family left, Bill and Charlie waited patiently, telling Percy he would get his answer as soon as the family left. It took three days before they were finally alone with Percy.

“Percy, come with me,” Charlie said, interrupting Percy as he sat in the living room reading a book. Percy carefully lay his book down on the small table and stood up, following his older brother. They entered Bill’s room.

“Do you know why we brought you’re here?” Charlie asked once they were safely inside the locked room.

“To tell me your decision,” Percy replied, his expression as serious as always.

“That’s right,” Charlie smiled and walked around Percy until he stood behind him. He placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder, softly squeezing it while moving closer. “I think you’ll like our decision.”

“We thought about your request, and we’re sure you thought about it as well, enough to know exactly what you asked for. We decided that you would be a perfect third.”

Charlie moved his free hand around Percy’s body, reaching for his neck. “Are you ready, little brother?”

Percy gasped before he gave Charlie his answer. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, let’s see what you’re hiding under these clothes.” Still standing behind Percy, Charlie slowly unbuttoned Percy’s shirt, caressing Percy’s chest while undressing him, Percy shivered slightly from the touch.

“Nice,” Bill said and moved in front of Percy. He smiled as he stared at his brother, before he leaned down and kissed Percy. Percy responded positively to the kiss, allowing Bill to enter his mouth. “Good boy,” Bill said and touched Percy’s face. “I know you like to be in charge, so let’s see if you can submit.”

Charlie pulled the shirt off Percy and used it to tie Percy’s arms behind his back. Percy’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his older brother, his face flushed as Charlie forced him down on his knees in front of Bill. He continued to stared at his oldest brother as Bill reached for the tie that hang loosely around Percy’s neck. “Such a nice tie, for such a pretty mouth,” Bill said and gagged Percy with his own tie.

“Until we decide to test your mouth, the tie will stay there.” Bill traced Percy’s jaw and lips with his finger, Percy closed his eyes and leaned against the touch, never wanting it to stop.

Charlie moved next to Bill and slowly undressed him as well, kissing Bill’s arms and chest. As soon as the shirt was cast aside, Charlie moved on to the trousers, this time smiling at Percy. Percy’s breath increased as he paid attention to everything that happened in front of him, the tie in his mouth becoming wet from the amount of spit that formed in his mouth.

Charlie pulled the trousers off, and a hard cock sprang out towards him, dripping of precum. Grabbing it by the base, Charlie opened his mouth and swallowed it whole. A deep moan escaped Bills throat as Charlie continued to suck the cock. Percy was still on his knees, staring at his older brothers, breathing heavily as the cock moved in and out of Charlie’s wet mouth.

A minute later Bill grabbed Charlie’s long hair and pulled him off his cock. Percy stared at them, at Bill’s glistening cock, his own painfully hard in his trousers.

“I really love your mouth Charlie, and seeing Percy on his knees in front of us makes this even better, but I think Percy should have a taste of me before I come.” Charlie grinned and nodded in agreement. Percy’s cock twitched when he thought about tasting Bill’s cock.

“Better remove this in the meanwhile,” Charlie said and removed the tie from Percy’s mouth. Bill didn’t waste any time before rubbing his cock against Percy’s lips. Percy closed his eyes for a minute, taking in the warm and wet cock against his lips, the smell filling his nostrils and making him moan. He wasn’t sure what to do, except for one time with a classmate, he had never done anything with another male before. He was no virgin of course, but so far he had only experimented with girls.

Percy discovered he didn’t need experience, not as long as he knew what he wanted, and he wanted to taste Bill’s cock. He stuck his tongue out and tasted it a few times before closing his lips around it, pushing his tongue against the slit, running it around the base, and sucking lightly. Bill’s moans sent a shiver through Percy’s body, urging him to try different things, making him want to swallow more of the thick cock.

“Is our brother good?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” Bill groaned as he pushed his cock deeper into Percy’s mouth. Spit formed in Percy’s mouth and began to run down his jaw, dripping onto his chest. “I can’t hold it,” Bill moaned. Percy tried his hardest to hold out until Bill reached his orgasm, to hold his jaw open and not pull away when the cock travelled further down his throat than he was used to.

Fortunately it didn’t take long, and Bill came into Percy’s mouth, as well as his face and chest. Percy loved knowing it was his brother’s sperm all over him, and he was the cause for it. “You take him,” Bill told Charlie and sat down on his bed once the orgasm was over, looking exhausted.

“Was that fun,” Charlie asked Percy, gagging him before he had a chance to reply. “You just had your first taste of a Weasley cock, now it’s time for you to be properly punished.” Percy didn’t know what Charlie’s plans were, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t mind the _punishment_.

Charlie helped Percy stand, his shirt still binding his arms together, and then Percy was ordered to lay his chest against the back of a chair in Bill’s room. He wanted to look behind him to see what Charlie was doing, but it was difficult because of his strange position of his arms and upper body.

Charlie’s hands moved across Percy’s buttocks, caressing him before moving to the front, quickly undoing them. Percy’s heart beat increased when he imagined all the things Charlie could do to him.

“Such a nice arse,” Charlie said once his backside was exposed. “I can’t wait to taste you, and fill you up with my cock. I’ll do that another day of course, today you’ll receive your punishment.” Percy listened carefully, thinking Charlie would reveal his plan, but he never planned to tell Percy what he wanted to do. Percy jumped when Charlie’s palm hit his arse. “What was our birthday tradition, Bill, one smack for each year?”

“You know how the tradition is, you’re the one suggesting it in the first place,” Bill said before he laughed.

“Yes I did.” Charlie giggled. “That means, little brother, I get to strike this arse of yours seventeen times.” Percy swallowed when he thought about being spanked, slightly afraid, but still loving the idea.

Percy moaned every time Charlie’s hand hit his arse, every hit stung, but Percy loved every second of it. His cock was hard between his legs, dripping precum on the floor. When Charlie reached the fifteenth stroke, he grabbed Percy’s cock and squeezed. Percy enjoyed his situation far too much as started pushing his cock into Charlie’s fist, gasping loudly as Charlie hit his arse two more times.

“There, seventeen times, and your arse is nice and pink. Now it’s time to give you the treat for being such a good boy.” Percy couldn’t hold his upper body up for much longer, his arms in a painful position behind his back, but none of that mattered, not when Charlie used his skills and brought Percy closer to his orgasm.

“Do you like this, little brother?” Charlie asked.

Percy tried to say yes, but struggled with the tie in his mouth, instead he made a few sounds he hoped were understandable.

“I can’t wait till next time we’re alone, I really want to feel the inside of you.” Percy gasped when he suddenly felt a finger between his arse cheeks, playing with his virgin hole.

As his orgasm grew nearer, his body began to tremble, and he moaned louder every second. When he finally came it felt like his mind would explode, and every bone in his body had vanished, until it was over and Percy’s body went limp against the chair.

Charlie undid the shirt that held Percy’s arms and helped him up. Percy struggled to walk so Charlie lifted him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed where Bill lay naked.

“Relax, sleep if you want, we’ll take care of you,” Bill said and slowly caressed Percy’s naked body. Charlie undressed himself and lay down on the other side of Percy, his hard cock poking Percy. Charlie didn’t seem bothered by his hard cock as he placed soft kisses on Percy’s damp skin.

“Did you enjoy your first time with us?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, very much.” Percy replied, smiling at the wonderful memories.

Fred and George believed Percy could never lose control, that he had to be in charge, that he never did anything that wasn’t considered proper by the society. Bill and Charlie were the only ones who knew how wrong the twins were.


End file.
